The Lost Olympian Returns
by wielderofriptide
Summary: Perseus,the immortal son of Poseidon and Amphitrite,was made a god after the Trojan War. His domains are so powerful that he is put into a coma only to wake up years later and find out the great prophecy has begun. AU, R & R.
1. Chapter 1

Reading Key

"Speech"/ quotation marks around

'Thoughts'/ apostrophes around and italicized

_Flashback/_ italicized

_**Switching POVS**_/ bold, italicized, and underlined

**Author Notes/ in bold**

**Xx Time Skip xX/** bold, and underlined

Location Change/ underlined

**AN: This story will basically follow The Last Olympians plot but will still have a few new battles and such. Percy won't be the prophecy child since he is a god and the prophecy refers to a half-blood. Please review and tell me what you think.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan owns and has all rights reserved to his characters and/or themes followed from his book series.

Chapter 1

Until looking around the throne room today Percy Jackson, the immortal son of Poseidon god of the seas and Amphitrite goddess of sea, couldn't fully grasp what he was told years ago by the goddess of wisdom. She told that his fatal flaw, loyalty, would be the end of him, and now looking back on it as much as he had denied this at the time now he couldn't help but admit it. The war had taken its toll on everybody their was no denying that but nobody else besides his father had to deal with the same fatal flaw. You see a fatal flaw is exactly what it sounds like, a flaw that if not controlled can be fatal.

When he was told Percy thought she meant that his fatal flaw would physically end him but no she meant mentally. Percy was extremely loyal and after having to watch those that he was loyal to die he was scarred for life and being immortal he knew that wasn't a good thing. Percy knew going into all this that the war was dangerous and that some of his friends would die but he hoped beyond hope that that was just before battle nerves, something that wouldn't happen and was just a necessary caution. He had just finished fighting in the Trojan War and out of his friends was the only one who made it out.

The Olympians couldn't help but feel pity for the young immortal. Over the years they had told him that getting too close to demigods who wouldn't live long lives would end badly. They knew this was tough for him and him being the most favored immortal out there helped them feel sorrowful. He was allowed in on their Olympian meetings, he was even allowed a key to Olympus for whenever he wanted to leave Atlantis. Though he wasn't on the same side as some of the gods during the war they respected him enough to know that he had the people's best interests at heart.

Percy still couldn't believe his friends were gone._ 'The friends he fought for' _Percy thought._ 'I can't believe_ _The friends that fought for me and helped in every way possible are gone'_.Zeus and the others knew he would be alright over time like the gods who had grown accustomed to seeing their loved ones pass. The gods didn't like going through it but knew they had no choice in the matter. They had years to grow accustomed to such a way of thinking while the yuong demigod didn't have anywhere near that. Finishing up the burning of shrouds they were about to leave when Zeus spoke.

Zeus had thought of a way to cheer everyone up "How about instead of when he's seventeen like planned we give him his godhood a year early?" He asked in a tone that even though he asked dared anyone to contradict what he said but surprisingly no-one did. All the gods liked, loved, or at least respected Percy to some extent and didn't like seeing the hero they knew as once cheerful and happy so down and gloomy. He was usually so full of life that it was really sad to see him so depressed.

Percy thought about what Zeus said. Did he really want godhood today? The day all his loved ones died right in front of him and him to powerless to stop it. Powerless. That word helped him make his decision. Percy thought that maybe getting his domains will be helpful so next time he won't be so powerless and rely on other people. He would be able to save any new friends and loved ones so that this wouldn't have to happen again.

"Lord Zeus, I Perseus Jackson accept your request and would like to receive my domains and become a god." Percy said as respectfully as he could knowing it wise not to anger Zeus. He was the King of Gods for a reason and was very prideful. Meaning he angered very quickly if he felt that he was being disrespected. Poseidon smiled proudly at his son knowing he would become a great god. Poseidon knew he would be really powerful and him being loyal to Olympus would help them greatly when the next war was to happen. He along with the other Olympians and Hestia looked at Zeus waiting for his reply.

Zeus smiled down at his nephew. Contrary to popular belief he doesn't hate all of his brother Poseidon's children. He just disliked certain ones and while Perseus was rather impulsive he was a skilled warrior with a loyal heart. He didn't make dumb or silly mistakes that they couldn't afford in battle.

"Good, Now nephew close your eyes and the fates will send you your domains while your eyes are shut." Said Zeus. Obediently Percy closed his eyes and anxiously waited. Suddenly out of nowhere he felt a powerful force entering his mind. "Perseus Jackson you are now the god of Heroes, Quests, Swordsmanship, and Tides." He heard three ancient voices say in unison "Now" the voices continued "Your domain will be Camp-Half Blood, while your symbol of power is Riptide, and your sacred animal will be shared between you and your father the Pegasus." Said the Fates.

The gods watched in silence. Because as Perseus was getting his domains he was physically changing before their eyes. Instead of the pale skin he had before because of never leaving Atlantis his skin became tan. He got taller and more muscular causing his shirt to rip and making certain goddesses blush crimson. His chest where before was a visible six pack became an impossible to miss eight pack. His face became harder cut and his jaw line more strong. All-in-all a lot of women were looking at him with lust clearly visible on their faces. That was all that happened before his eyes shot open.

Percy opened my eyes to find myself shirtless with all the Olympians staring at him. He then remembered he was a god and made a shirt appear on his chest. The Olympians were looking at him with unconcealed curiosity. He wondered why when he realized they wanted to hear what he was the god of.

Percy cleared his throat "I am the god of Heroes, Quests, Swordsmanship,and Tides." He said with a hint of pride. It wasn't everyday you become a god after all.

The gods all went into a shocked silence. They were all thinking the same thing he was powerful. They weren't thinking of it in a he will betray us he must die kind of way but more of a the more powerful you are the longer you will be in a coma while your body adjusts to the new power you possess. They forgot to tell Percy that once you are made a god the more powerful you are the longer you will be knocked out. With the amount of power he would posses he would have to be an Olympian .The gods knew without a doubt that Percy would be out until the next great prophecy (the one about a child of the big three saving or destroying the world but he didn't need to know that yet anyway since he wouldn't be the child of the prophecy and the gods made an oath to not have anymore new kids).

Poseidon looked at his son with pride. "Percy the side effects of becoming a powerful god means soon you will become unconscious but with your powerful domains you will have to become an Olympian." He continued looking at Zeus "to balance everything out we will have to give Hestia and Hades a spot on the Olympian council."

Zeus thought about it. He was actually tired of keeping his brother away from Olympus but he would never admit that out-loud. He didn't like to ban him from coming to Olympus. Zeus would actually prefer to allow Hades onto the council along with his favorite sister. Both would provide some well needed peace in the family. Hestia because she is a peaceful goddess and Hades because he wouldn't be jealous of the big three's children anymore. "Welcome Perseus Jackson the fifteenth Olympian, see you when you wake but be warned by then we will most likely be at war."

Percy thought about what he said. _'I wonder what he means be at war? I just got through a war and I have to be in another one.' _He knew that he would still fight in it but he was tired of wars. That was all he got the chance to think of before he felt his body disappear out of the throne room and felt himself black out.

When Percy's body disappeared the gods went into an uproar. All were shocked and wondered what had happened. Poseidon was absolutely furious that someone would dare to move his sons body without his permission. Eventually they all concluded they would look for him but wouldn't do anything drastic until the next great prophecy started since Apollo predicted that was when he would return. So for now he would have to stay stay lost, where-ever he is.

Percy woke up with a serious headache. But he figured it was reasonable after being in a coma for centuries. Percy then started looking around for anything familiar. He stopped when he realized he was in an unfamiliar place. He still remembered everything from becoming a god to being told he would wake up during the next great prophecy. He then realized that him being a god meant he could teleport and so he teleported himself to Olympus in what seems to be an important council meeting. The room was filled with the Olympian council.

Percy looked around the throne room. Percy was always known as a very curious person and was wondering about what was happening before he arrived. The throne room was so different from what he previously remembered. He saw some familiar faces from back when he was made a god as he looked at the council. He recognized that the council was arguing and just observed what was occurring.

He could tell that saying the council was shocked would be a serious understatement. Percy could understand that, he would be surprised too if what seemed to be a sixteen year old boy appeared out of nowhere in the middle of a council meeting. Their reactions however, were hilarious most gods gasped, while some of the less mature gods(Hermes and Apollo)fell out of their thrones in shock. Most of the gods immediately pulled out their symbols of power ready to blast whoever was crazy enough to intrude on one of their most important meetings when someone yelled "stop."

Athena being the smartest immediately noticed the facial similarities between the supposed mystery person and Poseidon her long time rival. She was shocked at first but that shock soon turned to joy when she realized that the lost Olympian had returned. The prophecy had started and Athena knew that it would be vital to have someone with the power and swordsmanship skills that Perseus had.

Percy tensed when the weapons were drawn but was glad that Athena told the council to stop. Percy smiled after everyone lowered their weapons. After appraising him they all realized that who he was and were visibly relieved that he was back. Percy was immediately surrounded by the Olympian council. Some like his father crushed him in a hug, while others would pat him on the back, or kiss him on the cheek.

Poseidon looked at his son with pride "son you have returned." He said proudly. He couldn't believe how much more powerful his son looked after waking up. He noticed several changes about his son the first being the intense aura that surrounded him. He also noticed that his sons face was more handsome it became more defined and his eyes held more power than ever before. For him to be that strong gave Poseidon a sense of pride and accomplishment mainly because of the fact that it was his son.

"So Dad, whats going on?" Percy asked. Poseidon looked down "the next prophecy has started and it has to deal with my son Jake." "To sum it up it says he will save us all or be the reason for our downfall." He stated glumly. Poseidon was proud of all the accomplishments Jake had achieved but upset that his son had to go through it. Jake was a good camper but he was very arrogant about his accomplishments and while he was kind at times not everyone was patient enough to deal with him.

Zeus spoke up "Perseus God of Heroes, Quests, Swordsmanship, and Tides also known as the lost Olympian,the council has a problem and now that you have arrived you could help us greatly." He said with hopefully with slight pleading in his voice witch probably has never happened before. "Uncle what do you need?" Perseus asked kindly trying to help in any way possible. "We need you to go to camp disguised as a camper. The campers know about the lost Olympian but we will simply tell them that Poseidon named you after his favorite son."

Percy thought about this ,he was happy to be back but upset also. This new time period would take a while to get used to. And while he would be trying to adjust he would be expected to be a camper and they were about the same age he is since he stopped aging once he entered the coma. Percy would also like to catch up with his parents but he knew he had to help and him being immortal meant he would have plenty of time to reminisce later.

"Lord Zeus I will help in anyway possible."Percy replied. "Good we will send you to camp soon and say you were on a quest for the gods that took years,thus explaining your late arrival at camp. You will be claimed by Poseidon and we will say you are 15 like your half-brother but you were born after. " Zeus said in a scheming way.

Annabeth

Annabeth couldn't help but curiously glance around the dining pavilion,listening in on other conversations and watching sibling interactions. That being said Annabeth wasn't considered nosy to anyone because after all it was in her nature being a daughter of Athena. But everyone knew that Annabeth wasn't just a daughter of Athena she was the favored daughter of Athena chosen by the goddess of wisdom herself. Annabeth wasn't cocky but she knew she was one of the most respected campers at Camp Half-Blood. Her wit wasn't what got her there it was her unmatched knife fighting skills and her amazing battle plans.

At first glance you could tell that Annabeth was powerful. She didn't really have a cold exterior but more of an intimidating aura. Her long curly blonde hair and calculating grey eyes gave her the looks of a beautiful princess or that's how the male campers described her. Annabeth knew she was pretty but didn't like to flaunt it. Everyday Annabeth was asked out on numerous dates but she always turned them down. As mush as she would like to deny it Luke's betrayal had hit her worse then anything else and everyone knew it. She had a huge crush on him and leaving her for the enemy after promising not to had made it very hard to gain her trust.

Annabeth had many friends or acquaintances but she only had three best friends that she would tell everything to. The first was Thalia Grace, the second was Nico di Angelo, and the third was one of her siblings from the Athena cabin Malcolm. Those had been the three to comfort her after Luke's betrayal the most. Luke was everything to her and it's not like she could talk to her dad about these things since they didn't get along that well.

The only real father figure she had was Chiron. He was the camps immortal trainer but loved her deeply since he practically raised her. Annabeth came to camp when she was seven years old and was the longest consecutive camper there. Her necklace had numerous beads from all the years she spent at camp. She couldn't help but look around and think about how far she came. She had come from being seven and scared out of her mind to being one of the camps most trusted leaders. She would have continued her thoughts but a bright flash caught her off guard and when she stopped to see what happened she saw none other than her mothers rival Poseidon, god of the seas, and a extremely handsome 15 year old boy around her age with windblown black hair and sea green eyes.

The campers immediately bowed and when he waved his hand in a rising motion were about to get up when the boy next to him was claimed. Gasps were heard throughout the dining pavilion, not because of the speed in which he was claimed but because of the glowing symbol above the boys head, a gleaming trident.

Percy knew he looked like a fool but he couldn't help but gape at camp. Everything looked so different from when he was last here. He didn't recognize anyone besides Chiron and Mr. D which he wasn't too concerned with. He noted to himself that the campers were gasping like fish out of water opening and closing their mouths like they were communicating while no sound came out. After seeing their reactions I can honestly say I'm not embarrassed about gawking at camp anymore.

My father smiled around the dining pavilion " Campers I am proud to say that my son Perseus shall now be coming to camp. He was on a mission for the gods so he is well trained and will be a valuable asset to have. While my two children are close in age Jake will still be the child of the prophecy. Now I have to return to my palace but be warned I expect you all to treat my son well." He smiled at me one last time before vanishing into thin air and leaving behind the smell of sea.

I walked and sat at the Poseidon table ignoring all the stairs I received on my way. Once I sat down I saw someone my age glaring at me from across the table. I had to admit we looked sort of alike except his hair was brown and more messy than windblown. We both had our fathers sea-green eyes except mine were now even more brighter since I was made a god. I could hear every table in the pavilion,due to my enhanced vision and hearing,and all their conversations were focused on one thing,me.

I wasn't surprised to find out that campers still gossiped centuries later because they were still children technically like I was. I looked at the boy in front of me "So,is their a reason you're glaring at me or is your face stuck like that." I didn't mean to say it loud enough for the table next to us to hear but apparently they did because they busted out laughing. "Would you like some cream for that burn?" Someone who looked like they had a twin asked smirking. I looked more closely at them,if they weren't twins they were full blood brothers both had brown hair, blue eyes, upturned noses, and mischievous smirks. I could tell that the table next to us had to be the Hermes table.

If possible the boy across from me became more infuriated. His face turned bright red and I knew he wasn't blushing. I wanted to laugh at his face but I looked at him expectantly letting him know I was waiting on an answer. He sighed but continued his glaring "Well what do you expect. All these years dad had me to believe I was his only half-blood child and now you show up and you're around my age as well. So not only did he lie about not having other kids he cheated on mom while he was cheating on his wife."

By the end of his rant I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. All those points he made were wrong but sine I was supposed to be a camper I couldn't deny them. After hearing his reasoning I could understand where he was coming from. If I was in his place I would be upset too. "Look I know you're mad and I can understand that but you can't take it out on me. I can't control what our father does,but I do know that we should be helping each other,I can help you with the prophecy and you can help me find my way around here. Sound like a deal" I asked him holding my hand out for him to shake. He stared at it, hesitated, then shook it with a small smile on his face. We talked for the rest of dinner before Chiron called a war council and he had to leave me at the cabin. I was looking around the cabin when a beautiful blonde, grey eyed girl around the age my age opened the door and said I was needed at the meeting.

Annabeth

Annabeth loved it when Chiron called war councils. While most campers groaned and complained she enjoyed them because of her parentage she was in charge. On the battlefield people looked at Jake,a son of Poseidon,who Annabeth never got along with for guidance and reassurance. She knew that Jake was skilled but she didn't like boastful people and Jake let everyone know about his accomplishments. Annabeth figured Poseidon was like that as well thus explaining the rivalry with her mother.

Annabeth didn't like to judge people so she didn't know what to make of the new camper. He seemed cool and collective but looks can be deceiving. He also seemed nice enough by his interactions with the Hermes cabin. She couldn't believe that Poseidon had broken the oath twice and Zeus or Hades hadn't made an attempt on the boy's life yet. Her thoughts were interrupted once she arrived to the council. It was full of around a dozen people representing all the gods on the Olympian council who had children. Like always it was full of arguments, squabbles, and disagreements. She knew that they were in the middle of a war but the others couldn't seem to grasp that yet.

"Silence" Chiron yelled. "Now,we are here for me to inform you all of the latest information we have discovered." "It seems that when Jake visited his father that Lord Poseidon has deemed it necessary to tell both his sons the property so if Jake is not able to fulfill it Perseus will be prepared. "So now can someone go and fetch him please."All the female campers excluding myself immediately put their hands up. "Annabeth" Chiron said kindly "Can you please go get Percy." I sighed in exasperation "Fine" I said walking to the Poseidon cabin.

**AN: Well that is the re-written first chapter hope you all liked it well. Now please review so I can see how I'm doing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This starts a new part of the story. This chapter was not rewritten, but made from scratch, I guess you could say. I would like to thank everyone for being patient. Also, some of the content below is directly from Rick Riordan's work and is his. Like some direct quotes from the first book The Lightning Thief and the prophecy from The Last Olympian.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan owns and has all rights reserved to his characters and/or themes followed from his book series.

Chapter 2

For Percy the day couldn't get any better. He was currently looking around cabin number three, his father's cabin, in wonder. As a child he was never allowed to leave Atlantis. Now he knew that it wasn't because he was irresponsible or anything like that so he couldn't really get upset that his father cared to much to let him leave his home every once and a while. Especially because of some of the stories he heard about gods abandoning their demigod children. After hearing some of those stories he knew that he should be glad his father had such an interest in him.

His father believed that it was to dangerous for one of the heirs of the sea to be above ground without protection and therefore had stopped him from ever leaving except under dire circumstances. That being said he didn't have a boring childhood. No to the contrary he had a very exciting and interesting childhood. At the age of four he started learning from some of the oldest immortals living under the sea. They taught him all about the previous wars in and out of Atlantis, and all the historic information he would need to know.

By the age of seven Percy knew more about war than the average grown man. He could hold long and lengthy intellectual conversations with some of the best minds the sea had to offer and could probably give the war god a run for his money if asked. He started his warrior training at a young age but it didn't get intense until he was around eight years old. When he asked why he had to learn how to fight when his friends were all playing around his mother and father simply stated that the other children weren't going to become lord of the sea when they got older and therefore didn't have the same responsibility that he did.

At the time Percy was beyond furious with his parents for it but he eventually gave in and started his training. By the age of ten and after constantly practicing for the past two years he could sometimes beat his older brother Triton. He wouldn't go as far as to say that he was better than Triton because he would win two out of twenty times but it did help his confidence. Triton had helped teach him how to use all the weapons they had. From swords to knives to spears. Unfortunately for Percy he couldn't use a bow and arrow for his life. He tried time and time again to end up only injuring Triton. Eventually they both came to the conclusion that he was just not going to be accurately shooting arrows anytime soon.

After coming to that conclusion he had practiced even harder with a sword. While he could always hold his own in a fight with say a knife or spear he could dominate with a sword. When he trained he moved like a dancer with moves as close to flawless as you could get. Percy was light on his feet that helped him move with a certain grace. He often used this to his advantage. He was also in excellent shape; After training for so long it was hard not to be in great shape. By the time he was twelve he had learned everything he could from Triton.

That being said Percy knew it wasn't over because he had to face his father next in his training. His father was the toughest opponent he had ever faced and while to this day he couldn't always beat his father he won every now and again, and that was good enough for him. After all his father was one of the three strongest gods alive.

He had never been allowed to come to camp half-blood though it wasn't from lack of trying. He tried on numerous occasions to be allowed to come and just visit the camp if only for the reason of it being able to answer some of the questions he had gained over the years. He wanted to see how the camp looked and how his fathers cabin was decorated. He wanted to interact with other people. He wanted to make friends, maybe get a girlfriend. It wouldn't be hard for him to get a girlfriend down in Atlantis. He was handsome, but he wanted to know they liked him for him not because he was the heir of the sea.

He could honestly admit to himself that despite the wait he wasn't disappointed in the interior or the exterior of the cabin. Contrary to the popular beliefs that are constantly being told, children of the big three weren't always arrogant. They didn't always need everything made in gold and to be waited on hand and foot. He had made friends with some children of the big three before and they weren't all arrogant, sure their were one of two but that always happen.

This cabin Percy felt was just like his father. While it wasn't like Zeus's cabin who sat ahead of everyone else's and was at least two times the size of the others. Or it wasn't like Hera's cabin who while smaller than Zeus's was bigger than the others and more graceful then them all.

It was like his father perfectly. It was big in size like his father who was tall and in excellent shape. With everything inside it or outside it decorated like the ocean floor. Percy loved how the cabin reminded him of Atlantis. It was beautiful and he missed it a lot. Percy also loved the sea blue color it had. He often heard girls compliment him on his eye color. His friend Apollo once told him he should be dating a lot more than he currently was with how much attention his eyes got.

That being said Percy knew that it wasn't his personality to date and dump like some of the other gods did. And besides being a god he is still a knew one and isn't trying to think about having demigods for a long time. Knowing he had been inside for a while, Percy wasn't surprised when he heard a knock on his cabin door.

He walked over to the door and opened it to see a beautiful girl around fifteen or sixteen. She had long and curly blonde hair with big grey eyes. He immediately recognized the girl as a daughter of Athena. Apparently this girl was sent to get him for a war council meeting. He obediently followed her out as asked and decided to try and strike up a conversation. "So what was so important that Chiron had you come and get me? I mean I know children of Athena naturally don't like children of Poseidon and that leads me to believe that it wasn't your choice to come and get me." Percy said.

The blonde girl nodded her head "You are right, children of Athena don't normally like children of Poseidon. Some might say that we have inherited our mother's rivalry but personally I feel that we don't like talking with people of lacking intellect. And as far as me coming to get you,well, Chiron feels that you will be able to add some things to our conversation because apparently you have a lot of experience. As for me choosing to come and get you you are also correct I didn't volunteer but I get the feeling Chiron wants me to get to know you since it seems likely that you will soon become a leader at camp."

Percy listened intently to everything that the unidentified blonde girl was saying. She made a lot of sense as children of Athena often did. It was hard to argue with most of the points she made. He found himself intrigued by her basically saying that she was a leader at this camp. Back when he was growing up and he heard stories of the camp from his father it was always children of the big three who led the camp. Now Percy wasn't one to believe in the stronger your parent was the more respect you should receive club, but he wondered how this girl proved her worth and decided to try to find out.

"So you're one of the leaders of this camp?"He asked. "Not to sound rude or anything but do you think you could tell me what all you've done to earn that position. I only ask because whenever I hear stories about heroes of the old and all I always hear them talking about children of the big three as the leaders of camp and that makes me think you have some interesting stories. And like you said if I eventually become a leader I will need to know what's been happening on this side while I tell you whats been going on on the other." He added hastily trying to appease the girl before any anger came out. Years ago he learned from experience that children of Athena hated to be second guessed. He also knew that while he could take her out easily with his god of swordsmanship skills he knew that most children of Athena didn't fight with swords. And despite everything compliments were universal and always saved one from trouble.

It seemed to work again because she nodded her head. "I guess it couldn't hurt to tell you." She said slowing down the fast pace that she was walking to give them more time to talk. "A lot of things have been happening since Jake arrived four years ago. When he first got hear he killed the minotaur which is no small feat. That made me believe he might be a huge addition to the camp. That is until I talked to him andhe knew nothing about the gods. I thought he was a complete idiot. That was mainly why I didn't want to come and get you."

Percy nodded "Because you assumed that I would know about the gods but be an idiot about other things." He responded understanding where she was coming from. When he met his half-brother he didn't seem to be that bad but you never know. And four years could change a person.

Annabeth shrugged. " I didn't want to get my hopes up that you were any different when they would just come crashing down. But so far you haven't said anything terribly stupid so I'm giving you a chance. Now, back to his arrival. Nobody knew who his godly parent was until a game of capture the flag. He excelled at nothing but canoeing and we were all in denial about another child of the big three. Because that would mean one of the big three broke the oath again, and that wouldn't be good at all."

"Oath?" Percy questioned not knowing about any oath. When he was alive the gods had plenty of children. "I've heard about the oath but never how it fully came to be. Do you think you could tell me?" Percy asked.

"About sixty years ago, after World War two, the big three agreed that they wouldn't sire anymore heroes. Their children were just too powerful. They were affecting the course of human events too much, causing too much carnage. World War 2, you know, that was basically a fight between the sons of Zeus and Poseidon on one side, and the sons of Hades on the other. The winning side, Zeus and Poseidon, made Hades swear an oath with them: no more affairs with mortal women. They all swore on the river styx." Annabeth said explaining the need for the oath.

Percy nodded " I know for a fact that all the gods still broke their oaths because my father came back to Atlantis furious once he realized Zeus broke it first."

Annabeth gave a tight smile "Yes when Hades found out he sent all sorts of monsters after Thalia, Zeus's daughter." Annabeth said surprising herself. She never told people about what happened to Thalia, though granted that most already knew it was an extremely emotional subject for her. For some strange reason though she felt that she could trust Percy, though she still didn't tell him she was with Thalia when it all happened or the part about the tree because that was Thalia's to tell. He would have to earn enough trust for her to tell him that.

Percy squeezed her shoulder in a show of support before letting go. Annabeth nodded her thanks. "Anyway Jake was claimed after an intense capture the flag and from their found out his parentage. Soon he got a quest to retrieve Zeus's stolen lightning bolt. He chose me and our good friend Grover the Satyr to accompany him on the quest. We eventually found out that the lightning thief was working with Ares, the god of war. Jake and Ares fought on the beach after we escaped the clutches of Hades in the underworld who turned out to be innocent. Jake eventually won after making an enemy out of Ares and we returned the bolt to Zeus and found out that the titan lord of time Kronos was stirring in Tartarus. We also found out my close friend Luke was the lightning thief. Since we have to get going I'll sum up the next few years."

Percy personally thought that she didn't want to talk about her friend Luke and he couldn't blame her. He was to interested in these stories. He needed to hear some of these things to make sure he could be as helpful as possible for the gods in the war. He had discreetly eavesdropped on a meeting in Olympus once with a well placed Iris-message and a used up favor from the rainbow goddess. Personally he felt that it was worth it. He learned a lot the most important being the most dangerous titan of all Typhoon was loose and on his way to destroy Olympus.

Now Percy knew from his lessons at a young age that Typhon was a way bigger problem than Kronos right now. He learned from his teachers that Typhon was the most deadly being in all of Greek mythology. He was born as the last son of mother earth herself Gaea and fathered by Tartarus. In the old days Typhon was known as the "Father of All Monsters with his wife Echidna at his side known as the "Mother of All Monsters". His teachers described him as the largest and most deadliest creature ever to live. They described how his upper reached as high as the stars, and his hands when spread out reached east and west. They told him about how he didn't have a human head but how a hundred dragon heads that started around his neck and continued upward making it impossible to sneak up on him. They discussed the the changing animal heads around his waist and how red his eyes were. Not like the peaceful red eyes of the goddess of the hearth, no these red eyes promised death and even made the might Olympians tremble in fear.

The only good news that came for the Olympians was that they now had Hades to help out and they wouldn't have had they not made Percy a god when they did and gaining him a spot on the Olympian council. Of course they eventually would have had to add him as well but he wouldn't have been as inclined to help if they had grudgingly added him to their ranks Percy had no idea how they were going to subdue him but he hoped he didn't have to help. He wondered how Typhon was freed but realized he would need to listen to the girl explaining things to know so he stopped his internal debate and started listening to what she was saying again.

"Me and Jake snuck out of camp because our friend Grover was being forced to marry a cyclops. We saved him and found out he had the golden fleece. We brought that back to camp to help bring the giant oak tree back to full health to save our camp borders. The next year the goddess Artemis was captured by the titan Atlas who was free of his burden of holding up the sky. I was taken as well and forced to hold it up for a short time before Artemis took the burden from me. We eventually got free and realized that the two demigod children we tried to save were children of Hades. One died and the other left camp after Jake not keeping up his end of a promise he should have never made. That caused me and Jake to search for him along with Thalia who joined the Hunters of Artemis." She said sadly.

Percy could tell she was upset with herself for showing weakness but he wasn't going to call her out on it. He knew that from the way she talked she missed the Thalia girl a lot and that they were good friends. He couldn't understand what would cause the girl to leave her friend like that but then again he didn't know the slightest thing about her or what type of life she held. That and the fact that not everyone's fatal flaw was loyalty.

He gently squeezed her hand softly. He didn't do it long because he didn't want to send the wrong messages and he knew that he wasn't close enough with this girl to do that. He did it as a show of support. And possibly friendship? He didn't know about the last one just yet considering he didn't like the idea of getting close to someone and loosing them again like last time. It was extremely hard for him to have to watch his friends die, but the knowledge that they were in a better place then he was right now put his uneasiness with their deaths to rest.

"After that, the next year at camp, we found out that the entrance to the long lost labyrinth was at camp and that Luke was planning to bring an army through it with the help of the famous inventor Daedalus. We went into the labyrinth to try an get to Daedalus first and tell him not to help Luke with the help of a mortal Jake met named Rachel who could see through the mist but we were too late. We watched as the titan Kronos rose in a new form, the body of Luke. We had a big battle before we eventually won and Daedalus died taking the Labyrinth with him. Jake also caused the volcano Mt. St Helen's to erupt. That brings us to this point." She said as they stopped in front of the big house.

Percy nodded. "Thanks for telling me all this..." The girl smiled. " Annabeth Chase." Percy nodded. "Percy Jackson, I can't believe we had that long conversation without introducing ourselves. She nodded her agreement before walking into the big house and into the rec room. Their Percy found everyone awaiting their presence, while sitting around a green ping pong table. He walked around the table and sat in the seat next to Chiron who indicated the seat was for him.

Chiron smiled a small smile before he began to speak. "Now Percy I have been telling the campers about your missions for the gods and how you have been spying on the titans to see their plans. And I was wondering if you could inform us of all the new things you have learned that would be helpful for us, before we share the great prophecy that Jake learned with everyone. They all get to hear it because they are cabin leaders for their respective cabins and you get to hear it because if something happens to Jake than you are next in line for the great prophecy. We were also wondering if we could expect any help from the gods. Indirectly of course. "

Percy knew that Chiron was lying threw his teeth and was surprised at how good he was at it. He and Chiron both knew that he wasn't on any missions for the gods so Percy figured Chiron just wants some extra information. Percy also knew along with Chiron that he wasn't a half-blood and that meant the prophecy didn't have anything to do with him at all. Then again the campers had no idea.

Percy figured it couldn't do much damage to tell some information. "I would be happy to help Chiron. As far as I know the titans are busy recruiting right now. They are getting all the monsters they can to join their side by making offers they can't keep. Lucky for them monsters are gullible idiots and will believe anything given the right incentive to want to believe it."

Percy said trying to lighten the mood slightly. It worked a litlle bit as he got some laughs. "As for getting some help from the gods...well their fighting an enemy a lot tougher than Kronos." He said getting shouts of anger, disbelief, and disappointment. Chiron looked confused along with some campers who weren't acting crazy. "What do you mean tougher than Kronos?" He asked.

Percy looked at him seriously now with all traces of humor leaving his face, making the campers who were talking quickly stop and give him their full and undivided attention. "Chiron think about it. Think about where Jake caused the volcano to erupt at. What was their that is more dangerous than Kronos?" Percy asked Chiron who looked deeply in thought before his eyes widened considerably and he paled drastically. "You don't mean who I think you mean do you?"

Percy nodded "Yes the gods are currently battling Typhon." As soon as he said the titans name the temperature of the room dropped hurriedly. It sent chills down everyone but Percy and Chiron's body even though they were both paler than usual. The campers all knew who he was and so they did nothing to hide their fear. Percy was grateful they had Greek history lessons since he really didn't feel like explaining who Typhon was.

Percy eased their fears slightly. "I didn't tell you all this to make you scared, I told you this as to tell you why the gods won't be able to help us. Like I said this is the gods problem but that means since you know they are facing a threat such as this one that you will fight harder." Percy said.

Chiron nodded his agreement with Percy's statement before continuing. "Percy I was hoping that you would be able to teach some of the younger campers sword fighting since you are extremely good at it if what I've heard from your father is true." Percy was about to nod when two voices interrupted him. The first was Jake. "Why would you want him to do it? You've known me longer and you know that I'm the best swordsman in the past three hundred years. Plus I'm older so I'm bound to be better." He said showing some of the arrogance he had his half-brother possessed from Annabeth.

The other camper who spoke and he later learned was named Clarisse spoke up. "I hate to have to agree with this idiot but in this case he is right with everything he said. Except that it shouldn't be him to show the younger campers how to fight but me. And I'll show them how to fight with a spear since they're better anyway." This led to a lot of arguments until Percy decided that he would have to prove he was the best eventually so why not now.

"If you want I can always fight both of you at the same time in front of the whole camp to prove that I'm not only better than one of you but both." They were both about to laugh at how cocky he was until they saw the look on his face. He was dead serious. "No that's not necessary right now, maybe later." Said Jake trying to save face.

Chiron nodded. "You're right it isn't necessary because I obviously have my reasons for asking him instead of you two. Now let's hear the prophecy Jake." All heads turned to the son of Poseidon and were surprised to see how sad he looked when he pulled out a small piece of paper and began to read out loud for the others to all hear.

"A half-blood of the eldest gods

Shall reach sixteen against all odds,

And see the world in endless sleep,

The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap.

A single choice shall and his days.

Olympus to preserve or raze."

He finished reading and looked down. The campers all went into an uproar about what the prophecy could mean except for Chiron, Percy, and Annabeth who knew how that would make one person feel. Chiron decided to comfort the boy before Percy or Annabeth could. "Don't worry about this to much child prophecy's have double meanings." He said and continued when he saw the child's skeptical look continued. " "I'm serious you might think you know what they are talking about but you never truly do. Besides..."

Besides what they would never know because at that exact time the camp alarm bells started blaring around the camp making all campers quickly grab their weapons and run out to where the borders were. Percy and the others weren't any different and they walked forward to see and army of around two hundred different monsters standing by with Echidna the mother of all monsters and her pet the chimera by her side giving orders.

Percy thought the Stoll brothers said it best when they said "Oh Shit!"

**AN: So...It's been a while huh? I've been trying to decide where I wanted to proceed with this story and now I have a basic outline so you'll be pleased to know I will try to update faster. Lately I have been focusing on my crossover stories so I really didn't have time to update this anyway. That being said I will try to be faster with my updates but that does depend on you and your feedback. So please review. On another note I haven't decided who I'm going to pair Percy with yet so if you have any ideas review and tell me.**


End file.
